Light to Dark
by Ashi Chi Tsuki
Summary: Darkness and evilness Meets Light and Sweetness They hate eachother and sware to never talk But soon they fall into eachothers love spell They finally figure out that....?SasuHina
1. The Kiss

**HEY!!**

**Itz me Toki-Niisan!**

**This is my first original story Ive berely started!**

**Just to warn all of you I sometimes spell things wrong**

**:(**

**Well I hope all of you like this story!**

**ok**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Neji threw a pillow at his youngest cousin.Hanabi dodged the pillow then she stuck her toung out and said,"HAHA!you missed me!" That made Neji madder.He was about to throw a lamp when his aunt stepped in."Hanabi and Neji Hyuga quit it!"said the beautiful woman crossing her arms."Sorry aunt Hikori,"apologized Neji."Yea sorry mom,"apologized Hanabi.Hinatacame into the room and her cheeks were glowing."M-Mother you d-don't think this is t-to re-reveiling do you?"Hikori turned around and saw her beautiful daughter."No honey and I told you before that yo-" "Its okay mom I'll just go ok?" "alright honey," Hinata got her bag,went over to the door,said bye to everyone,and left.

Hinata was now walking to school.The wind was blowing a gentel breeze.Leaves were dancing with the breeze.She looked ahead of her and saw a gut her age dressed up in black.'Oh no an Emo.I guess he'll hate me.'She sighed.Once she closed up to the Emo or goth she said Hi.He turned around and glared at her.She had to admit he was kinda cute."Hi." 'shes kinda cute and her breasts are HUGE!'He was having a perverted moment.She tilted her head a bit."Why do people like you hate me?" "I dunno who hates you thats like me?" "Um...you." "I don't hate you!" "Well the way you looked at me made me think you hated me," "Oh I look at everyone like that." "oh sorry," "Hn.I don't want you apology." "Fine then!Be that way!" Hinata started to walk ahead.

He looked at he ass.'what a nice ass.' Hinata saw a weird looking man getting out of a car and heading tord her so she ran tods the goth/emo and held on to his arm."What the hell?" "Sorry but that guy looks like he wants to rape me."

"By the way whats you're name?"

"Hinata.Your's?"

"Sasuke.So you're a Hyuga?"

"Yea.And you're an Uchiha?"

"Yup,"

Hinata looked into his onyx eyes."Your eyes are kind of nice."Hinata said while touching his cheek.He felt like blushing but he stayed emotionless."You have nice eyes too."Hinata acctually blushed."Th-thank you." Sasuke thought she looked cuter when she was blushing.He couldn't help it.His face neared hers.She couldn't help it neither.She neared him aswell.Their lips crashed together.Soon the kissing turned passionate.Sasuke put his arms around her waist pulling her closer and Hinata put her arms around his neck.Sasuke's tounge roamed her mouth.Once they stopped they felt very weird.Hinata and Sasuke gazed into each others eyes.

"Did we just..?"

"Yea Hinata we did,"

Hinata turned red.They walked the rest of the way without talking to eachother or looking at eachother.They had their first period together.And once that class was over they went to Chior."Hello class and happy fist day of school." Hinata kept starring at Kiba and Shino."Excuse me miss Hyuga?" "Y-yes." "You're the first one to sing a song that represents you." 'SAY WHAT!?WHAT THE FUCK!WHY ME!' "O-okay."She sighed and started:

**"In this world you tried,  
Not leaving me alone behind.  
There's no other way,  
I pray to the gods let him stay.  
The memories ease the pain inside,  
And now I know why.**

All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments,  
Imagine you'd be here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
In silent whispers, silent tears

Sasuke was amazed.She had a beautiful voice and he had to admit it.That voice came from the lips he kissed.

**Made me promise I'd try,  
To find my way back in this life.  
Hope there is a way,  
To give me a sign you're okay.  
Reminds me again it's worth it all,  
So I can go home.**

All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments,  
Imagine you'd be here.  
All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent whispers, silent tears.

Together in all these memories,  
I see your smile.  
All of the memories I hold dear.  
Darling you know I'll love you,  
Til the end of time.

All of my memories keep you near  
In silent moments,  
Imagine you'd here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
In silent whispers, silent tears.

All of my memories..."

Hinata walked away from the stage. 


	2. SLAP!

**_Hello i finally got time to update and man have i been busy. Junior High is harder than I thought._**

**_Well Here is chapter 2 and guess whos gonna be in this chap?_**

**_Read to find out! n.n_**

**_Oh and thankies for reveiwing!_**

**_Hinata2233: cool story very intresting._**

* * *

The rest of the class sang the song that represented them aswell as Sasuke. Once the 56 minutes of class were over everyone ran out of there. Hinata was heading tords the 5 story building in which her next class was. She sighed. '_Man I wish that Uchiha isn't in my next class. I've had enough of him,_' Hinata thought. She looked up at the clear blue sky. She smiled thinking of her mother. Then she remembered her father. First she was enraged but then she felt like crying. She reached her destination. The 3rd floor Scince room. Mr.Uchiha's room or Itachi Uchiha Sasuke's older brother.

"Hey Hina-Chan..." said a cold but fimiliar voice. Hinata turned around to see a close friend.

"Kenji-kun!" Hinata squeeled as she hugged her boyfriend. Then they gazed into eachothers eyes. Finally they kissed very passionately. Sasuke walked in and saw the two. '_Must be her boyfriend. Lucky ass foo,_' Thought Sasuke. **(A/N: OMG! I used gangsta talk by usin foo. Awesome! srry but I get it from my bro hez in a gang and in jail but eh im used 2 it.Okay back 2 the story!)** Hinata and Kenji stopped kissing and sat at table 1. Sasuke went over to that table with Ume who was blushing.

"Hi Sasuke-san Ume-chan," greeted Hinata. Kenji glared at Sasuke and then looked at his sweet pure girlfriend.

"Hi Hina-chan Kenji-kun," greeted Ume. Sasuke glared at 'Kenji-kun.'

"Hey Ume-chan Sasuke-teme," said Kenji. You could tell right away that Kenji and Sasuke didn't like eachother. '_man is this gonna suck,_' thought Hinata.

"Hi Hina-chan Kenji-baka," sneered Sasuke. He was smirking. (**A/N: Like always -- Sasuke: SO? Toki-niisan: Hmpf well you kinda are annoying with that smirk sometimes(_lie_) Sasuke: Smirk Toki-Niisan and Ume-chan: blush)** Hinata sighed.

"Can you two at least try to be friends?" asked Hinata. She was pretty annoyed.

Kenji out an arm around her, "Sure babe if you want me to then I'll do it," Kenji in a comforting voice.

Sasuke wrapped his arm around Ume. She blushed.

"So...Ume-chan how many good times have you had with your boyfriends," asked Sasuke smirking and chuckling abit.

"De-define Goo-good times?" asked Ume. Ume had a bit of an idea of what he meant.

"Well you know what makes a baby," Sasuke licking her cheek. Ume was blushing deeply.

"Sasuke-kun,Sasuke-kun,Sasuke-kun. You are not supposed to do that to girls," said Itachi.

Sasuke glared at Itachi, "Shut up and think about your girlfriend some more," said Sasuke.

Hinata and Kenji had a big fight after 3rd period was over. Slap! Kenji slapped Hinata and she had tears running down her cheeks. She wanted to slap him back but she didn't have the guts. She had tears pouring from her eyes. None of them said anything. Hinata was glaring at him. Waiting for him to say something so she could yell.

"Hi-hinata...I di-" "SHUT UP KENJI! I HATE YOU! IT'S OVER YOU ASS!" Hinata yelled running tords the Drama room.

Sasuke saw the hurt girl running tords him. He...


	3. The Concert

_**here is the update! not rly ritin Oh I don't own naruto!and that sucks!**_

* * *

Sasuke stopped the girl and asked, "What happened?" Hinata looked sadder with a tear ridden face. She looked Sasuke in the eyes. He felt like he knew the pain she was in. She sniffed.

"It's nothing," she couldn't help but sob. She was trying to run away and Sasuke let go of her so she could leave. Kenji was walking tords him.

"What the fuck did you do to her!?" yelled Sasuke.

"I'd rather not say," Kenji tried to walk away but her was stopped by a punch in the face. With one blow her fainted. No teacher was in the hall so Sasuke headed to the Drama room. Soon enough Itachi found the poor boy laying on the ground blood splattered all over his face. And he could tell the boy had a busted nose.

**:0o0o0: 3 weeks later...**

After school there was a gig for Sasuke's band. The lead girl singer had quit so he asked every girl he knew but none of them had a voice like Sakura. He forgot he hadn't asked Hinata. He found her at the park sitting on a bench close by the pond.

"Hinata!" he yelled runing tord her. She looked over at Sasuke.

"Yeah, What do you want Sasuke-kun?" she asked standing up. Sasuke grabbed her hand and ran making her follow. They ended up at the stage at club Stinga.

Hinata looked around,"Sasuke-kun why am I here?" she asked.

"You're gonna sing for our band heres the lyrics to the song memoriez it," said Sasuke as he ran to open the club's doors for his band mates. The guys were people she knew from class. Kiba,Naruto,Shino, and Sasuke.

"So who's the chick?" asked Kiba. Naruto and Shino were looking at their insterments from on the stage.

"She's the new singer," said Sasuke. Kiba looked up at the girl who was mouthing the lyrics. Sasuke looked at her.

"She's looks pretty hot but you think she'll get all the lyrics?" asked Kiba. Sasuke heared a small and quiet voice.

"Sasuke-kun I'm done!" she was quiet but a little loud. She had a cute voice. Sasuke went up to her took the paper out of her hands and looked at the time. 20 minutes. the people started to rush in. after everyone was seated. It was 5 minutes til' showtime. They gave Hinata a guitiar since she said she knew how to play it. The Club owner was introducing them. The curtian opened and the band started to play. Sasuke started to sing:

"**_The situations are irrelevant now.  
She loves the way that I tease.  
I love the way that she breathes._**

**_I touched her (ohh).  
She touched my (ahhh).  
It was the craziest thing._**

**_I love the girls who hate to love because they're just like me.  
A certain girl she took my hand and ran it up her thigh.  
She licked her lips and pulled my hair I fall in love for a night._**

**_She can't behave and I'm just a slave.  
Don't worry I'll be gone when the morning comes._**

**_Darling what is going on?  
Honestly that never happened lying is your favorite passion.  
Leave me go where you belong,  
Higher heels and lipstick napkins dying is your latest fashion._**

**_The frustration it's a regular thing  
I hate the ones who love to hate because they're just like me.  
A certain girl she took her hand and put in my lap  
It's way too full she said once you have me you'll always come back._**

**_She can't behave and I'm just a slave,  
Don't worry I'll be gone when the morning comes._**

**_Darling what is going on?  
Honestly that never happened lying is your favorite passion  
Leave me go where you belong  
Higher heels and lipstick napkins dying is your latest fashion._**

**_I know you love to insist and all it takes is a kiss and you just  
Love to hate me._**

**_You know you love all the lies so don't act surprised but I just  
Love to hate you._**

**_I kissed your lips you pulled my hair it was the craziest thing. I  
Love the girls who love to hate. (Breathing)_**

**_(Whoa! ) Darling what is going on?  
Honestly that never happened  
Lying is your favorite passion  
Leave me go where you belong higher heels  
And lipstick napkins dying is your latest fashion_**

**_Darling (leave me) what is going on?  
Honestly that never happened  
Lying is your favorite passion  
Leave me(darling) go where you belong higher heels  
And lipstick napkins dying is your favorite PASSION,"_**

Hinata was amazed and the audience went wild. The next song was her cue. "Our next song is going to be sung by our new female singer Hinata Hyuga!" Naruto screamed. They started playing and when it was time she started.

**"I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here  
And it makes no sense at all**

**They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies**

**Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four! )**

**Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two, of us who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than, this**

**If you want to play it like a game  
Well, come on, come on, let's play  
Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Than have to forget you for one whole minute**

**They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies**

**Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four! )**

**Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two of us who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this now**

**Rock and roll, baby  
Don't you know that we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey (hey)  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey (hey)  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
Give me something to sing about**

**Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two of us who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than**

**No**

**Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two of us who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
More than this  
Oh..."**

The music stopped and the crowd went wild again. Now it was the song Sasuke and Hinata had to sing together. "Now Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuga Hinata will sing together!" yelled Kiba. Hinata blushed. They started playing and then Hinata started to sing.

**"How can you see into my eyes  
Like open doors?  
Lading you down into my core,  
Where I've become so numb.**

**Without a soul,  
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold,  
Until you find it there and lead it back  
Home.**

**(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run.  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone.  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become.**

**Now that I know what I'm without,  
You can't just leave me.  
Breathe into me and make me real.  
Bring me to life.**

**(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run.  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone.  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become.**

**Bring me to life.  
(I've been living a lie.  
There's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life.**

**Frozen inside without your touch,  
Without your love, darling.  
Only you are the life among the dead.**

**(All this time  
I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark  
but you were there in front of me)  
I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.  
I've got to open my eyes to everything.  
(Without a thought  
Without a voice  
Without a soul  
Don't let me die here.  
There must be something more).  
Bring me to life.**

**(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run.  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone.  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become.**

**Bring me to life.  
(I've been living a lie. There's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life..."**

The song ended and now it was time for the last song Hinata had to sing. The piano started to play.

**"I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone**

**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**

**You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me**

**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along**

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**

**Me...me..."**

Hinata had tears in her eyes. "All right thanks for listening! Be back in a minute!" yelled Kiba and Naruto while Sasuke and Hinatawent backstage. He let Hinata sit down and he sat right next to her on the couch that was backstage. He wipped a few tears from her eyes and she looked up at him. Hinata wanted a hug or some comfort. She knew Uchiha Sasuke wouldn't give it to her. She starred at her shoes.

"Are you okay?" asked Sasuke. Hinata looked up at Sasuke. "Y-ye-NO!" she yelled. "Kenji-baka broke up with and he hit me! Sorry for screaming but I cant help it!" Sasuke looked at the girl that was breathing heavily. Sasuke scooted closer to her. He leaned in, got some hair out of her face, and kissed her forehead. Then he whispered,"If you have trouble just ask me for help," Hinata blushed. "Either way I was the one who broke his nose." Sasuke said as he walk to the stage. He stopped and looked back. "Aren't you going to help us with the last song?" Hinata snapped out of some thoughtsand ran over to Sasuke. They went to the front of the stage. But Hinata's guitiar was gone. Kiba mouthed "Sasuke said you won't need it." Hinata believed him so she just went to her microphone.

Sasuke walked over to her, put an arm around her waist, and pulled her over where he was standing. "This song is for my heart broken friend Hinata." They all started to play and Sasuke started to sing.

**Paper bags and plastic hearts  
All our belongings in shopping carts  
It's goodbye  
But we got one more night  
Let's get drunk and drive around  
And make peace with an empty town  
We can make it right**

**Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight**

**Tonight will change our lives  
It's so good to be by your side  
But we'll cry  
We won't give up the fight  
We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs  
And they'll think it's just cause we're young  
And we'll feel so alive**

**Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
**They don't know us anyway  
Watch **it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight**

**All of the wasted time  
Hours that were left behind me  
Answers that we'll never find  
They don't mean a thing tonight**

**Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway**

**Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway**

**Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight**

Hinata was blushing wildly as the audience went wild.

* * *

**(songs used: Situations by Escape the fate,The great escape by Boys like girls,CrushCrushCrush By Paramore,Wake me up inside By Evanscene and Linkin Park,and My Immortal By Evanscene.)**

**I hope u all like dis long ass chap. Byez!**


	4. AN!

**Author's Note!!!**

**Ages**

**Hinata:15-16**

**Sasuke:16**

**Sakura:15-16**

**Gaara:14-15**

**Temari:16**

**Naruto:15-16**

**Hanabi:12-13**

**Ume:16**

**Kenji:16**

**Aimi:15-16**

**Ayame:16-17**

**Taro:16-17**

**Kyo:17**

**Teachers: 24-30**

**most of em' r 16-17 ok**

**OC**

**Ume**

**Kenji**

**Aimi**

**Ayame**

**Taro**

**Kyo**

**Okay hope u enjoy my story I'll update otay!!!! and ya! I say otay! srry mt B#%$&y side**


	5. Despues

**Bowith downith it beith me Sexy-Tsukiko-Chan**

**Just kidding! Hehe... -.-**

**So heres the update. I know i took long but this one with be great!!!**

**Sasuke: **-rolls eyes- You wish...

**Sexy-Tsukiko-Chan: **What did you say pretty boy?

**Sasuke: **What did you just call me!?

**Sexy-Tsukiko-Chan: **...Oh nothing...pretty boy.

**Sasuke **chases **Sexy-Tsukiko-Chan **with bat and tries to kill her.

**Hinata: **Sexy-Tsukiko-Chan does not own any Naruto characters used in this fic and en-enjoy!

**:0o0o0: Backstage**

"Sasuke-kun what the hell was that!?" shouted Hinata. Sasuke plompped onto the couch. Hinata plompped right next to him and shaked him violently. "Answer me Sasuke-kun!"

"Stop and I'll answer you," he requested. Hinata stopped shaking him and blushed. Sasuke looked over at her and sighed.

"I just wanted you to feel better Hina-hime." Sasuke got close to Hinata again. Hinata was awaiting another kiss on her forehead from Sasuke.

"Well...thank you Sasuke-kun..thank...you..." Hinata trailed off and wondered into darkness.

**Flash Back**

_"Nee-Chan where are y-you!?" shouted the 7-year-old Hyuga heiress her opal eyes looking in every direction._

_"Hina-hime stay where you are!" yelled a young 22-year-old woman with opal and Lavender eyes,Midnight blue hair, and a beautiful Kimono._

_"Nee-Chan!? What's wrong!?" yelled Hinata trying to run into the house._

_"NO HINA-HIME DON'T!!!" screamed the you woman._

_"Jiro-san what are you doing to Nee-chan!?" screamed Hinata tackling the man down._

_"I'm so sorry Hina-Hina your mother has some buisness with the DEVIL!" yelled Jiro slicing Hinata's mother's head right off her body._

_Tears raced down the girl's pale face,"Jiro-san w-why? Wh-why NEE-CHAN!!" yelled the small girl punching the man's rock hard chest. Jiro just smirked._

_"I'm so sorry Hina-hina I-" his words were stopped with amazement. Hinata closed her eyes but then they had shot open reveiling blood red eyes filled with hatered._

_"You killed Nee-chan so I kill YOU!" screamed Hinata._

**End Flash Back**

Hinata awoke in her bed the moon shining. The curtains covering her window flying to the right with the breeze. Hinata rubbed her temples. Was the concert a dream?

She looked over at her alarm clock it was 2:34 A.M. Hinata yawned and layed back on her soft bed. She drifted into peaceful dreams.

**:0o0o0: The Next Morning...**

Hinata went into the kitchen and found her cousin sitting at the table.

"M-morning Nii-san," Hinata said walking over to the fridge. She opened the fridge and shivered with the coldness. She walked over to the cabinets and took out the cereal. She got a bowl, Poured cereal into the bowl and then the milk as well.

"Morning Hinata-sama," said Neji coldly. Hinata looked over at Neji with widened eyes.

"Wh-whats' wrong Ni-Nii-san?" She asked giving him a smile. Neji smiled back and then that smile turned into a frown.

"Oh nothing...but whom was that guy that dropped you off here asleep yesterday?" asked Neji and Hinata giggled.

"Oh! That was Sasuke-kun!" Hinata said taking a spoonful of cereal. She cheerfully finished the rest of her meal. She ran into her room and raged her closet.

She came out wearing a Hot pink tube top, a small black jacket, and a blue jean mini-skirt. She threw her backpack over her shoulder and headed to school. Neji stayed there dumbfounded. His sweet pure little cousin is hanging out with an Uchiha?

**:0o0o0:**

"C'mon Sasuke-teme! Tell me!!!" whined Naruto. They were walking to school and Naruto was bugging Sasuke about what happened between him and Hinata yesterday.

"No Naruto-baka!" yelled Sasuke. _One more nerve...if he bugs me one more time I'll kill him! _Thought Sasuke.

"No what?" asked a cute fimiliar voice. Both the guys turned around to see Hinata.

"HINA-CHAN!!!" yelled Naruto hugging Hinata. Hinata gave Naruto a weird smile and chuckled weakly.

"Hi to you too Naruto-san." Hinata said as Naruto put her down. Hinata looked over at Sasuke.

Sasuke opened his arms. "What about my hug huh Hina-hime?" asked Sasuke. Hinata smiled and gave Sasuke a hug. Hinata had tears in her eyes and they went down her cheeks.

**FlashBack**

_"Hina-hime where are you?" asked Hikori smiling and looking around the flower feilds._

_Hinata popped out from nowhere. "I'm here Nee-chan!" Hinata was giggling._

_Hikori let out a chuckle. "Oh Hina-hime you scared me!" said Hikori._

_Hinata smiled and giggled once again. "Don't be scared I was just hiding!" chuckled Hinata._

_"You should stop playing with flowers and start training," said a harsh voice. Hinata looked up and saw her father._

_"S-sorry fa-father," Hinata whispered. Hikori crouched down and put her arms around her daughter._

_"Hiashi don't you dare say something like that to her again!" yelled Hikori and Hiashi was shocked her had never seen any Hyuga with red eyes before. But this color of red was more like...Blood!_

_"Fine just tell her to stop being a weakling," said Hiashi. Hikori was abot to speak but was stopped._

_"I-I can prove to you that I-I'm strong!" yelled Hinata. She ran over to her father and kicked him in the shin._

**End FlashBack**

"Hina-hime you all right?" asked Sasuke. Hinata looked up from the hug.

"Huh? Oh yeah! It's just that um..well my mom used to call me Hina-hime and she died so...I...just..I..." Hinata trailed off.

Sasuke smirked. "You want a ride to school?" he asked still smirking. Hinata had a confused look on her face.

"You have a car?" she asked with her head tilted a bit.

"No but I have a back and arms," said Sasuke. Hinata finally figured it out.

"Um...o-okay Sasuke-kun." Hinata agreed and climbed onto Sasuke's back. Naruto looked at the two. _That looks wrong.. _thought Naruto. **(Naruto-kun your sick! Naruto: **You're the one writing it!** Me: **So! **Sasuke: **Just shut up and get back to the story!**)**

"Wanna race Naruto-baka?" asked Sasuke seeing that Aimi was behind him. Naruto turned around and saw his new girlfriend. He gave her a peck on the lips and asked her if she wanted a piggy-back-ride. She hopped on.

Naruto and Sasuke started and ran. Hinata gripped Sasuke's shoulders she was hanging on for dear life! Aimi was giggling she was having fun. Once they stopped infront of the school the girls got off the guys' backs.

"Thanks for the ride babe!" said Aimi hugging Naruto. Naruto turned around and kissed her lips passionately. Aimi kissed back and Hinata watched in depression.

"You still miss Kenji-baka don't you?" asked Sasuke spooking Hinata. Hinata looked at Sasuke and got a little pissed.

"NO! I _hate _HIM!!" yelled Hinata. She dug her face into Sasuke's chest and started to sob. "I-I ne-need some-o-one new but I-I don't kn-know wh-who..." Hinata sobbed on.

"It's okay Hina-hime you'll find that someone," Sasuke said trying to comfort the girl. _If only she knew... _Sasuke thought.

**Sasuke: **What the fu-

**Sexy-Tsukiko-Chan: **Hope all of you liked this chapter in the next chapter the goths come out!

**Ayame & Kyo: **What is that supposed to mean!?

**Sexy-Tsukiko-Chan: **All of you people please reveiw nicely...hehe..I-AH!!!!!


	6. Good Bye Love

**Hey what is up it is me Sexy-Tsukiko-Chan!!!**

**Sasuke: **Oh great the bitch.

**Hinata: **Sasuke-kun don't be mean shes' the writer!

**Sasuke: **I don't care.

**Sexy-Tsukiko-Chan: **Oh really?

**Sasuke: **Yeah reall-Wait whats' that gun for?

**Sasuke **runs for his life while **Sexy-Tsukiko-Chan **is having the time of her life.

**Hinata: **A-Again she owns no Naruto ch-characters in this f-fic!

"Aimi-baka mom said you're grounded." Ayame looked at her little sister in Naruto's arms.

"WHAT?!" Aimi rushed over to he sister's side. Ayame smirked.

"I was just kidding Idiot." Hinata looked over at Ayame and Aimi. They were fighting like always.

"Hi Ayame-chan Aimi-chan." Hinata looked at both still in Sasuke's arms. Kyo stepped up from behind and jumpped on Ayame making her fall to the ground.

"Whats' up babe?" Kyo gave Ayame a peck on the lips and picked her up from the concret sidewalk. Ayame dusted herself off.

"Hi Kyo-kun." Hinata stayed in Sasuke's arms because she felt so comfortable. Sasuke looked down and decided to just start to talk since he was way to quiet.

"Hina-hime can I talk to you in privite?" Sasuke wanted to get away from the crowd of people. Hinata looked up into Sasuke's Onyx eyes.

"S-sure." Hinata started tords a huge oak tree as Sasuke followed. They sat under the tree's shade and then started to talk.

"Do you actually not miss Kenji?" Sasuke had to ask he felt as if the girl was lying to him. She looked pissed now that he asked her.

"Yes." Hinata looked at the ground and thought of something, "Why do you ask?" Sasuke looked at the girl feeling sudden tingling on his cheeks.

"...I...um...was just wondering...if...um...you..uh..." Sasuke trailed off. Hinata smiled then looked up at him. Sasuke felt better seeing a smile on her face.

"If I what?" Hinata was still smiling and Sasuke could think of anything to say. He couldn't get his eyes off Hinata either. So he leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips. Hinata's eyes widened but she quickly closed them. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. His arms slid around her waist and pulled her closer.

They stopped and took in air. "Sasuke-kun do we have another concert soon?" Hinata put her hand on his cheek. Her eyes fluttered.

"Yeah...tonight...be at Fuego De Muerte....at 7 o'clock." He gentelly kissed her one more time then the stood up. Hinata dusted herself and Sasuke off.**(AWWW!!NICE!)**

**:0o0o0:**

"Students today we will be going on a field trip for the rest of the day." The teacher was in normal clothes with made many boys have perverted thoughts. Hinata giggled whens she some of then trying to stop a nose bleed. Ms. Kerunai was very pretty. They left 20 minutes later. The rest of the field trip was a blur because Hinata and Sasuke were doing 'other' things.

**:0o0o0:**

Hinata was already and Fuego De Muerte with her Guitar. The door opened and she went in. She saw Sasuke, Shino, Kiba, and Naruto. "Hi guys." She blushed.

The guys all gave her a hug except Sasuke. He gave her a peck on the lips. The place was packed and it was 5 'till show time. They all got on the stage and they started to play. Kiba mouthed to Hinata. "Sasuke's turn."

_Brown eyes and lungs are filled up with smoke  
Fast lives are stuck in the undertow  
But you know the places I wanna go  
Cause oh oh oh  
I've got a sickness, you've got the cure  
You've got the spunk I've been lookin' for  
And I've got a plan, we walk out the door_

_You know you wanna  
Just let go  
It's time to roll down the windows  
Sing it oh oh  
Yeah all we need so here we go_

_Turn it up  
It's five minutes to midnight  
You're coming home with me tonight  
I can't get enough  
Shakin' me up  
Turn it up  
Alright, at five minutes to midnight  
You see our name in city lights  
We'll make the clock stop  
Make your heart drop and come alive_

_We could  
Pack up and leave all our things behind  
No fact or fiction or storyline  
Cause I need you more than just for tonight  
You're oh oh all I care  
I can't stop my breathing in  
I'm weak and you were my medicine  
I won't stop till I am under your skin_

_You know you wanna  
Just let go  
It's time to roll down the windows  
Sing it oh oh  
Yeah all we need so here we go_

_Turn it up  
It's five minutes to midnight  
You're coming home with me tonight  
I can't get enough  
Shakin' me up  
Turn it up  
Alright, at five minutes to midnight  
You see our name in city lights  
We'll make the clock stop  
Make your heart drop and come alive_

_And when the clock strikes twelve  
Will you find another party go and kiss and tell?  
Cause you know I never will  
I think we should strike a match  
We'll hold it to the wind to and see how long it lasts  
We can make the time stand still_

_x2_

_Turn it up  
It's five minutes to midnight  
You're coming home with me tonight  
I can't get enough  
Shakin' me up  
Turn it up  
Alright, at five minutes to midnight  
You see our name in city lights  
We'll make the clock stop  
Make your heart drop and come alive_

The crowd went wild like always. Hinata smiled and glanced at Kiba. He mouthed "Your turn." Hinata nodded. They started to play once again.

_Uh huh, life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is  
Cause life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is_

_Chill out, whatcha yellin' for?  
Lay back it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see_

_I like you the way you are  
When we're drivin' in your car  
And you're talking to me one on one  
What you've become_

_Somebody else, round everyone else  
You're watching your back, like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool, you look like a fool to me  
Tell me_

_Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way, you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get and you turn it into  
Honesty and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no_

_You come over unannounced  
Dressed up like you're somethin' else  
Where you are and where it's all you see  
You're making me_

_Laugh out when you strike your pose  
Take off all your crappy clothes  
You know you're not fooling anyone  
When you've become_

_Somebody else round everyone else  
Watching your back, like you can't relax  
Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me_

_Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
And You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get and you turn it into Honesty  
And promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no (no no no)_

_Chill out whatcha yelling for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see_

_Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back, like you can't relax  
You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me  
Tell me_

_Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
And You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get and you turn it into Honesty  
And Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no_

_Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no_

The whole club was cheering on Hinata and she blushed. Sasuke saw this and he smirked. He walked over to the poor girl and smashed his lips onto her's. The crowds eyes widened and they all whooed them. Hinata closed her eyes.

"Okay folks we'll be back in a sec!" Kiba and Naruto ran backstage dragging Sasuke and Hinata while Shino followed. They threw them onto the couch and crossed their arms. Hinata looked up at the guys and then at Sasuke.

"What is wrong with you guys!?" Kiba could help but yell. But when he looked over at Hinata, his face softened she looked like she was going to cry.

" Hina-Hina.." Hinata's eyes widened. _It can't be...Jiro-san... _Hinata had another bad memory.

**FlashBack**

_"Oh Hina-Hina I told you you couldn't kill me." Jiro was on top of the small girl. Hinata blinked a variety of times. The mans' weight was crushing her._

_"No pressure Hina-Hina but..." Jiro pressed his lips against Hinata's. Hinata's eyes widened and she squimed under the man._

_He removed his lips from the girls. "GET OFF OF ME!!" Jiro looked into the girls eyes and he couldn't get his eyes off her blood red eyes. After afew seconds he colapsed._

_"Sorry bitch but you have to see the devil now." Hinata ran out of the mansion and kept running until she found the nearest house._

**End FlashBack**

Hinata looked around but saw no one but her band mates. She sighed, "Lets just back on stage." Hinata had a really bad feeling.

**:0o0o0:**

The band started to play once again and this time it was their newest song. **(Song is from twilight by paramore.)**

_How can I decide what's right  
When you're clouding up my mind?  
I can't win your losing fight  
All the time._

_Nor can I ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides?  
But you won't take away my pride.  
No, not this time.  
Not this time._

_How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well.  
But how did we get here?  
Well, I think I know._

_The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And it's hanging on your tongue.  
Just boiling in my blood.  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are,  
If you're a man at all.  
Well, I will figure this one out  
On my own.  
(I'm screaming, "I love you so.")  
On my own.  
(My thoughts you can't decode.)_

_How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well, yeah.  
But how did we get here?  
Well, I think I know._

_Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools  
Of ourselves.  
Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools  
Of ourselves._

_How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well, yeah, yeah.  
How did we get here?  
Well, I used to know you so well.  
I think I know.  
I think I know._

_There is something I see in you.  
It might kill me.  
I want it to be true._

The crowd went wild once again. Hinata smiled and gestured to the guys to start playing again. The guys started when she started to play. No one knew what she was planning.

_Tell me where our time went  
And if it was time well spent  
Just don't let me fall asleep  
Feeling empty again_

_'Cause I fear I might break  
And I fear I can't take it  
Tonight I'll lay awake, feeling empty_

_I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you_

_Now that I'm losing hope  
And there's nothing else to show  
For all of the days that we spent  
Carried away from home_

_Somethings I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
I'm sitting all alone, feeling empty_

_I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you_

_Somethings I'll never know, and I had to let them go  
Somethings I'll never know, and I had to let them go  
I'm sitting all alone feeling empty_

_I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
Feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
You're better off with out me_

Now it was time for the last song. Sasuke was supposed to sing this one. The band started to play once the crowd wasn't really screaming.

_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet__ everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?_

Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh, and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate

Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know?

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me?

I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

Hinata smiled. She loved Sasuke's voice and how he sang and how he...She loved him. Everyhting. She had never felt this way with any guy before not even Kenji.

"Alright thanks for coming tonight! See ya' next time!" Kiba and Naruto jumpped off the stage and went into the crowd of people.

**:0o0o0:**

"Excuse me are you Uchiha Sasuke?" A tall, Tan man was looking down on Hinata and Sasuke a he lit his cigarette.

"Yeah what about it?" Sasuke glared at the man with Hinata in his arms. Hinata looked up she smiled.

"I'm Asuma with Asuma Studios. I want to make you and your band big." The man looked at the girl in Sasuke's arms once he finished talking.

"Isn't that great Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke looked down at te sweet girl in his arms. She was looking up at him with a smile.

"Yeah..I need to talk to Sasuke alone." Hinata looked up at Sasuke and gave him a peck on the lips and walked over to the guys.

"So? What do you want?" Sasuke looked directly at the guys lit cigarette. Asuma looked at the boy.

"..She...can't stay in the band if you want to come to work for the studios." Sasuke looked back at the girl. She was laughing and she looked so innocent.

"I won't take it." The man looked at the boy. He looked like he wanted this for his teammates but at the same time he couldn't just leave his new girlfriend.

**:0o0o0:**

"SASUKE-KUN GO!" Hinata and Sasuke were arguing about the mans commets.

"Hina-hime...I can't...just leave you here." He looked worried. Was she wanting him to go because she was cheating on him?

"Go I want you to have a great life. Who cares if you forget about me...I'll always remember you." Hinata's lips set themselves on Sasuke's. Sasuke arms slid around her waist. They both fell onto the couch in Sasuke's living room. Hinata's body roughly pressed agaist his. He felt his pants tighten. His hands roamed places the weren't supposed to. Hinata stopped him.

"N-no...I-I can't." Sasuke sighed. He picked up Hinata and took her upstairs so they could sleep.

**:0o0o0: 3 days later...**

Sasuke was in the plane and looked out into the sky. He thought for a while. He sighed. He vowed if he never came back he would kill himself.

**FIN!!!!! OMG!!!!!!!!! STAY TUNED FOR SEQUEL!!!!**


End file.
